<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ruin me by AccessibleCucumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491191">Ruin me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessibleCucumber/pseuds/AccessibleCucumber'>AccessibleCucumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, BDSM, Blackmail, Dom Lee Taeyong, Edgeplay, M/M, Smut, Sub Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessibleCucumber/pseuds/AccessibleCucumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny loves when Taeyong ties him up and teases him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ruin me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377860">Face fuck one shot</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccessibleCucumber/pseuds/AccessibleCucumber">AccessibleCucumber</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't know how long he'd been doing this. It was when they found out about him and Taeyong, found out about their innocent relationship. A picture of one kiss was enough for Johnny to break, to answer to whatever they demanded of him.</p><p>He'd gone to Taeyong in desperation, wanting to give himself to Taeyong, hoping he'd agree to be each other's firsts. He didn't want some stranger taking that away from him. He wanted to at least know what it was like to touch someone, to be touched, without being repulsed, because he was sure that would happen.</p><p>He had been so sure, so certain that he would hate it but his body betrayed him. He didn't know if he'd just been complacent or if he'd actually enjoyed it. He'd gone to Taeyong again, asked him to touch him the way he was by those strangers. </p><p>He liked it.</p><p>No.</p><p>He <em> loved </em> it.</p><p>And now he was tied to his bed, blind folded, with a ball gag in his mouth. Salive and precum dripping from him as a Taeyong snapped a riding crop against his chest.</p><p>He should be repulsed.</p><p>But Taeyong's touch was addictive, Taeyong abusing him like this just felt so right.</p><p>Taeyong's fingers curled around his length, slowly stroking him. Earning a drawn out moan.</p><p>"Look at you," Taeyong purred, the mattress shifting under his weight. "I bet you want to cum, don't you?" </p><p>Johnny nodded, thrusting up into Taeyong's hand. He didn't know how long he'd been laying there, it felt like ages. He was on the brink, his muscles tensing, moaning loudly, he didn't care if anyone heard him he just wanted release. Taeyong pulled it away, making him whimper and groan into the ball gag."</p><p>He heard an amused laugh and the sound of a zipper. The same bag he keeps all of his toys hidden in and his pulse quickened wondering which toy Taeyong would be using tonight.</p><p>Taeyong ran his hands up Johnny's thighs before he felt cold, lubricated, fingers pressing against his asshole.</p><p>Johnny was panting, his entire body hot and exhausted.</p><p>He felt a finger slide inside and inhaled sharply.</p><p>"You okay, baby? Need me to take out the gag or blindfold?" Taeyong asked, kissing his inner thigh. Johnny shook his head. If he had trouble breathing, he could easily spit out the gag or signal for him to stop.</p><p>A second finger made Johnny's toes curl and his back arch.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck. Hurry up already. </em>
</p><p>Please.</p><p>
  <em> Please. </em>
</p><p>Taeyong pulled his fingers out and they were replaced with a familiar cold metal feeling. Johnny's favorite plug, the one that vibrates.</p><p>Oh god this was going to be torture. </p><p>A knock came to the door as Taeyong turned the vibrator on.</p><p>"I'll be right back." Taeyong murmured, sliding off the bed. He heard the door open and close and heard voices outside his room.</p><p>"I came to check on him, it looked like he had a rough day" Haechan said</p><p>"I'm taking care of him. Do you need the room? We can move to mine—"</p><p>The vibrations became stronger and Johnny moaned, squirming against the restraints.</p><p>"No but the manager is going out, you might want to keep it—"</p><p>Johnny moaned again, louder, pulling at his restraints. The vibrations were getting stronger.</p><p>"Down." Haechan finished.</p><p>A thud sounded on the door and Johnny whimpered in response. It was a warning for him to keep quiet.</p><p>"Sorry." Taeyong said, the door opened and closed and footsteps approached before the bed shifted under Taeyong's weight.</p><p>"You heard him, try not to be so loud." Taeyong murmured, pinching one of Johnny's nipples. </p><p>
  <em> How? </em>
</p><p>How could he possibly hold it in? </p><p>He nodded anyway. Squirming under Taeyong's hand, it ran over his muscles, down to his abs.</p><p>
  <em> Lower. Please. Just a little bit lower. </em>
</p><p>The hand stopped on his abdomen, making him writhe. The vibrations weren't enough. God he wanted Taeyong to touch him. </p><p>He felt a warm, wet, tongue over his nipple and let out a groan. Taeyong took it between his teeth, biting harder than usual, the pain made Johnny flinch.</p><p>"I told you to stay quiet." Taeyong hissed, pinching and pulling on the other nipple. Johnny felt his gut twist into knots and his legs tensed. He gripped his restraints, arching off the bed.</p><p>"Not yet, baby." Taeyong said as the vibrations came to an abrupt halt. Johnny whined into the ball gag. "I want you to cum inside me." He murmured, pulling the blindfold off. Johnny blinked a few times, adjusting to the dim light in the room. He looked at Taeyong, watching him stroke his own erection, flushed cheeks and heavy breaths. He didn't know when Taeyong had taken his clothes off but the thought of him doing all of this naked, jerking himself off while Johnny was like <em> this, </em> it gave him a thrill he hadn't expected.</p><p>"Should I take the gag out?" He asked. Johnny shook his head. There was no way he'd stay quiet if it was. The ball gag was the only thing keeping him from screaming in both pain and pleasure.</p><p>Taeyong straddled him, running his hands over the welts left by the riding crop. </p><p>Taeyong coated Johnny in lube before positioning himself over Johnny's cock. Johnny squeezed his eyes shut as Taeyong lowered himself onto him, slowly.</p><p>"Does it feel good?" Taeyon asked Johnny nodded frantically. Taeyong rocked his hips, grinding into Johnny until he found the right angle for himself. Then Taeyong moaned and Johnny's world flipped upside down.</p><p>Taeyong lifted a small pink remote, pressing the buttons on it, locking eyes with Johnny while the vibrator went up to its highest speed.</p><p>Taeyong stroked himself, moving his hand quickly but his hips slowly.</p><p>It was hell.</p><p>And he loved it.</p><p>When Johnny couldn't keep in his moans anymore and he frantically tugged at the restraints Taeyong lifted his hips and slammed back down, now maintaining a steady pace. Johnny felt Taeyong tighten around him, felt Taeyong's cum spill over his chest and his body began trembling. His muscles spasmed as his orgasm washed over his entire body. Taeyong kept riding him, milking him for every drop until Johnny whimpered, forming an "ok" symbol with his hands, signaling for Taeyong to stop. His entire body was numb, still trembling as Taeyong slid off Johnny and removed the ball gag.</p><p>"Your such a mess" Taeyong stated, grabbing some tissue so he could wipe off Johnny's face and chest before undoing his restraints.</p><p>Johnny just laid there, breathless, trying to form some kind of cohesive thoughts but he was utterly wrecked.</p><p>"Do you need help getting to the shower?" Taeyong asked. Johnny shook his head and pulled Taeyong onto the bed, and into a loving, gentle, kiss. </p><p>"Mm don't tease me unless your going to go for another round" Taeyong murmured between kisses. </p><p>"Sorry. I'll need to recover my stamina first." Johnny laughed, kissing Taeyong's nose then his cheek then back to his lips.</p><p>"Are you going back out tonight?" Taeyong asked, Johnny could hear the jealousy in his voice.</p><p>"You know I can't say no if I'm called to meet with someone." He responded, Taeyong gave a small nod, a faint pout playing on his lips as he averted his eyes.</p><p>"Hey, look at me." Johnny guided Taeyong's chin up "You're the only one I care about. All the others don't mean anything to me. Just be patient, okay? I promise you'll have me to yourself soon." </p><p>Taeyong nodded in response, melting into Johnny's arms as the two of them fell into a restful sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More smut inspired by my one shot where Taeyong face fucks Johnny.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>